mikefandomcom-20200214-history
(1998-102) 04-12-1998
04-12-1998 Sunday, April 12, 1998 - Easter 1998 Sponsors: R, V, 14 {| border="4" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids find a wild letter V in the jungle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|I've Got a Mind - birds |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Kermit, using a pull-down map, tries to give everyone directions to Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother's house. No one listens to Kermit. In the end, Red joins her grandmother, the Big Bad Wolf, and a cab driver for a picnic. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (parrot) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley sing "Sand, Sand, Glorious Sand" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop is asked to carry a guest's two small (but heavy) bags to Room 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo: On the beach (instrumental) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Leaves form R and r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Chat: Mr. Chatterly tries to discuss the letter R, but everything goes awry. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Is no one afraid of The Big Bad Wolf? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R for rose |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter R hoist |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gordon voiceover R/r |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Water, Water, Everywhere, We're Gonna Get Wet" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What sound does a rooster make? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An elephant, a zebra, a hedgehog, an ostrich, a frog and a ladybug create a rhythm with their footsteps. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Hammy Swinette sings "Stand By Your Can." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Sing a Song of 14" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Knights use different words for "big." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Miami Mice Ernie goes to a repair shop to pick up his broken rubber duckie, but neither he nor the mice can get into the shop because it's cerrado. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for Van (live-action/animation hybrid) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|¿Qué es esto? (un gato) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “The Kickin’ Mule” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Vitamins give vim, vigor and vitality to a droopy V |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|How to say "butterfly" in sign language |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings about 14s appearing in the desert. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Swedish Chef (Lobsters): The Swedish Chef tries to cook a lobster, who's rescued by three Spanish-speaking bandito lobsters. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R for Rhinoceros |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "It's Alive". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R /r paper fold |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Girls dance and chant about the number 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A beaver does his exercises, while his friends make fun of him. He then uses his strength to save his friends when the dam breaks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: "R" – Rabbit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster and Ernie: Ernie meets the "Cookie Bunny" (Cookie Monster), who adds up the total number of cookies he has in his basket. After finding that there are three of them, he decides to hide them where nobody will find them... in his tummy! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R for rhinoceros, raquet, robot |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Men in boxes sound out the word RUN. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wayne and Wanda: "Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered". Wanda is literally bewitched and turns into Blue Frackle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|R / r (space paint) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hand makes an ocean landscape, then turns it into a bustling city, which surprises a scuba diver. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Practice, Practice, Practice" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man connects the dots to form a house to escape from the rain. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:1998 Episode Guide Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide